You Know I'm Trouble
by Ori91ri
Summary: Yuu tanpa sengaja memergoki suatu aksi pembunuhan yang berakhir dengan penculikan dirinya. Namun seorang remaja berambut pirang berusaha menolong (sekaligus melecehkannya?) Pair fleksibel! Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimernya sudah pada tahu lah ya pokoknya bukan milik saya (Owari no Seraph belongs to Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto) dan saya cuma bikin fanfic ini buat have fun aja #ngek**

 **Tetep rate M yang abal . Sangat rekasaya, suka-suka saya, dan sebagainya (?) . RnR . No Flame!**

* * *

Yuu menggerutu tak jelas karena nasibnya berakhir sial setelah pulang dari jamuan besar di hotel mewah milik ayah Shinoa. Sudah tadi tidak kebagian takoyaki kesukaan dari _chef_ terkenal, di jalan pulang malah motornya pecah ban. Tak ada pilihan selain menelepon Guren—pemilik bengkel langganan untuk mengangkut dan memperbaiki motornya, sedangkan ia sendiri memilih pulang dengan jalan kaki. Seorang diri melewati jalan-jalan dan gang-gang sepi di tengah malam begini.

Tapi Yuu merasa lega karena setelah belok di perempatan dekat kedai mie ramen yang tinggal 100 meter itu apartemen barunya akan segera tampak di pandangan—meski masih harus berjalan 5 menit dari sana. Repot juga harus pindah apartemen saat masuk universitas minggu lalu, namun senang karena akhirnya bisa jauh dari orang tua.

Bertahan, bertahan, Yuu berharap tidak akan bertemu gerombolan yakuza yang kabarnya sering membuat onar di kawasan tempatnya kini berada.

Yuu mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, tapi hanya setengah hembusan sedangkan sisanya masih tertahan karena seketika langkahnya terhenti dan mematung saat baru membelok di perempatan. Tepat di depan matanya, sangat dekat dengan dirinya, sebuah pemandangan tak mengenakkan sedang Tuhan suguhkan.

"AAARGGGHH!" Suara teriakan melengking di udara malam, bersamaan dengan semburan cairan merah berbau anyir dari leher belakang pria berjas _donker_. Kakinya yang semula berdiri mulai gontai, lunglai, bergetar hebat, dan sedetik kemudian ambruk di jalan hitam dengan posisi tengkurap.

Yuu masih diam tak bereaksi. Perhatiannya terpaku pada pria yang berlumuran darah dengan pisau daging yang tertancap di tengkuk itu. Sedangkan jelas di dekatnya kini ada dua pria kekar yang memberinya salam dengan bogeman.

Otak Yuu seketika _blank_ , tak mampu menafsirkan keadaan yang dialaminya sekarang. Tangan dan kakinya terasa berat, badannya seolah tak ingin bergerak tanpa mau menuruti jeritan hatinya. Sementara itu rasa sakit, perih, dan nyeri yang menjalar di sekujur kepala mulai menarik hilang kesadarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bukan rekan orang yang kalian bunuh itu, jadi bisakah kalian melepaskanku?" Yuu menendang-nendang segala benda yang terjangkau kakinya. Sakit juga dadanya jika terus tertelungkup di lantai dalam waktu lama. Sedangkan kedua tangannya terikat kuat di pinggang, mata tertutup, dan sesekali ada tangan-tangan jahat yang menjambak rambutnya. Terlebih lagi dinginnya lantai semakin membuatnya ingin buang air kecil setelah sejak tadi tertahan.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dan hidup bebas begitu saja, paham!" bentak seorang pria berkantung mata. "Masih ada yang harus kami lakukan untuk membuatmu lupa atas semua kejadian yang sejam lalu kau saksikan."

Yuu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lirih ia berkata, "Jangan bilang kalian akan membunuhku..."

"Tentu tidak," sahut satu suara lagi. Langkah kaki berat menghampiri pemuda beriris hijau yang tergeletak.

Sejurus kemudian Yuu merasa ada tangan kasar yang menyentuh paha kanannya, perlahan naik hingga ke pantat, naik lagi hingga ke punggung, dan berakhir di tengkuknya. "Sial! A‒apa yang kau lakukan?" Kedua kaki Yuu kembali menendang.

Sebuah tarikan di rambut Yuu, "Kau akan menjadi 'barang jual' yang lumayan mahal." Kemudian tarikan itu disentakkan, hingga kening Yuu membentur lantai.

Tak sampai di situ, tangan-tangan lain mulai berbuat lebih, mereka membalik badan pemuda yang baru lulus SMA itu dan melucuti jas serta kemejanya. Tampaklah dengan jelas dada bidang Yuu yang putih mulus dengan sepasang puting kemerahan sebagai pelengkap mutlak. Sedangkan rambut hitam yang tergerai lembut itu membuatnya makin tampak seksi. Sempurna. Yuu memang rajin merawat diri meski tidak bertujuan untuk menarik hati siapapun juga, namun tak pernah membayangkan akibat apa yang akan ia terima jika terlalu bangga atas keindahan dirinya.

Kaki Yuu kembali menendang meski tak satupun mengenai sasaran saat tangan-tangan kasar mulai merayap di kulit dadanya. "Hentikan!" Ia memalingkan wajah ke kanan ke kiri berkali-kali untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pipi yang tercetak spontan. Jelas sekali sentuhan-sentuhan itu membuatnya merasakan sensasi geli yang nikmat, terlebih saat putingnya dipilin dan sesekali dipijat. Malu, Yuu tak ingin siapapun di dekatnya tahu bahwa perbuatan mereka berhasil membangkitkan napsu. Napasnya memburu, antara menerima semua rasa nikmat sekaligus menahan kekesalan yang teramat. Jelas kesal, karena tak sekalipun terlintas di pikiran untuk dijamah atau menjamah sesama jenisnya.

"Aku mohon..." Alhasil, sensasi geli nikmat yang dirasa badan membuat hasrat buang air kecilnya makin sulit ditahan. "Hen—"

BRAAKK! DUAKK! Suara hantaman dan pukulan keras itu memotong rintihan Yuu. Dilanjutkan dengan dua suara teriakan yang Yuu kenal sebagai suara pria-pria yang menculiknya. Yuu tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang jelas pelecehan terhadap dirinya sekarang sudah berhenti.

"Aaaargghh! Sial! Sakit sekali!"

Yuu mulai bergidik ngeri. Suara gebukan, rintihan, teriakan, dan bau anyir yang menguar perlahan, membuat Yuu tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia khawatir jika mungkin ada penjahat lain yang akan menyakitinya juga. Menggigit bibir bawah, Yuu pikir bukan ide bagus jika ia teriak atau sedikit saja bergerak, meski kemaluannya mulai merasa nyeri akibat menahan kencing terlalu lama.

Hingga di saat kekalutannya memuncak, Yuu merasa ada tangan dingin yang menyentuh pipi kirinya. Seketika Yuu memalingkan wajah, ia semakin takut jika ternyata pemilik tangan dingin itu akan menyakitinya. "Jangan sakiti aku! Biarkan aku per‒"

"Tuan... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara lembut namun jelas terdengar dingin sedingin suhu tubuhnya. Spontan otak Yuu mengira-ngira usia pemilik suara lembut berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu. Dan ia berpikir bahwa sosok di dekatnya itu adalah sebayanya, terbukti juga dari tangan yang seukuran miliknya.

"Tuan... aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu..." Suara itu kembali terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga kiri Yuu, hingga kuduk Yuu meremang karena hembusan napas yang menerpa. "Ah, ikatan ini terlalu rumit. Aku harus mencari benda tajam untuk memotongnya. Jadi kubuka saja penutup matamu ini lebih dulu..."

Tak Yuu pungkiri ia merasa lega. Ia ingin tahu siapa malaikat penyelamatnya itu. Tapi saat orang asing itu mencoba membuka penutup matanya, ia justru menolak. "T‒tolong..." rintihnya.

Sang penyelamat pun mengerutkan kening, heran, kenapa menolaknya membuka penutup mata tapi masih minta tolong. "Tolong untuk apa?"

Yuu menggigit bibir bawah, pipi dan daun telinganya makin memerah. "A‒aku... tidak tahan lagi... ingin buang air kecil..." Yuu pikir pasti butuh waktu lama untuk melepas ikatan tangannya, jadi yang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah _ekskresi_ melalui kemaluannya. Tak peduli jika orang itu menertawakan atau apa, toh ia sudah sekaligus menutup rasa malu dengan penutup matanya itu.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, orang itu membantu Yuu bangkit dan berjongkok, lalu mulai membuka ikat pinggang Yuu. "Permisi, Tuan..." Kini tangannya mulai menarik turun _resleting_ celana hitam Yuu, merogoh masuk celana dalam, dan mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Ahh..." Yuu melenguh panjang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi penyelamatnya sekarang, juga sudah tidak ambil pusing mengenai rasa malu atau risih karena alat vitalnya dipegang orang. Ia hanya merasa lega setelah _urine_ yang sejak tadi ditahan kini sudah terbuang.

"Sebelum memasukkannya kembali tolong carikan sesuatu untuk membersihkannya," pinta Yuu, "aku akan memberimu imbalan setelah ini, aku janji," lanjutnya.

Terdengar langkah kaki orang itu menjauhi Yuu, mondar-mandir sejenak, lalu kembali dengan tangan hampa. "Tuan... aku tidak menemukan apapun."

Yuu tak menyahut. Ia yang selama ini membenci gaya hidup kotor tak sanggup membayangkan jika kemaluannya masuk celana tanpa dibersihkan dari sisa air seni.

"Tuan... biar aku saja yang membersihkan."

"Hah, dengan ap‒" Yuu terhenyak saat tiba-tiba batang kemaluannya merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah bergerak memutar di ujung sana. Seketika rasa geli nikmat menjalari saraf. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yuu yang semula jongkok langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya ke lantai.

Namun ternyata orang itu masih bermaksud untuk melanjutkan 'pekerjaan'nya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang Tuan, ia segera meraih kemaluan yang mendadak menegang itu kemudian mengulumnya.

"AARRGGHH!" pekik Yuu. Di balik kain penutup itu matanya membelalak kemudian terpejam kuat, kembali ia menahan rasa kesal sekaligus nikmat. Ia coba berontak, "Aku _straight_! Aku bukan _gay_! Tolong hentikan! Ini menjijikkan!"

Dan benar saja, orang itu menghentikan aksinya. "Aku sedang berbaik hati membersihkan—"

"Aku tidak butuh!" sergah Yuu. "Tolong masukkan lagi dalam celana, buka penutup mataku, dan biarkan aku pergi dari sini... aku... benar-benar akan memberimu imbalan setelah ini..." Suara Yuu berubah melemah, karena orang asing itu kembali memasukkan kemaluannya dalam mulut dan malah melakukan gerakan 'keluar-masuk-naik-turun' yang disertai hisapan. _Blowjob_! Yuu tidak menyangka akan mendapat service khusus dari orang asing yang tadi beralasan akan menolongnya, berjenis kelamin sama pula.

"Aku... bukan... _gay_..." ucap Yuu terbata. Ia sendiri bahkan sangat jarang melakukan masturbasi, jadi saat tiba-tiba mendapat _blowjob_ begini membuat badannya kejang oleh sengatan-sengatan birahi. "Ahh... itu... ahh..." Yuu mulai meracau. Nikmat yang ia rasakan membuatnya sedikit terlena. "Ini... ahh... tunggu..."

Mendengar racauan dan erangan Yuu, orang itu makin liar melakukan aksinya. Hingga ia merasa batang yang mengeras itu mulai berkedut, dan... Ah, Yuu mengeluarkan buah napsunya tanpa aba-aba.

" _See_? Tuan perlu 'dibersihkan' lagi."

Tergeletak lemas... Yuu sudah tak sanggup jika kemaluannya kembali menegang akibat jilatan-jilatan erotis orang itu di sana. Isi hati dan pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia benci mengalami ini, tapi tak memungkiri bahwa nikmat yang baru dirasakannya mungkin ia inginkan lagi suatu hari nanti.

Di tengah ketidakberdayaan Yuu, orang itu membuka penutup matanya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka Yuu akhirnya bisa melihat siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkan sekaligus melecehkannya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian mata itu terbuka lebar. "Kau?"

Wajah manis lugu yang familiar, geraian rambut pirang yang lembut namun acak-acakan, senyum teduh yang menenangkan, tatapan mata sayu, dan cairan putih yang meleleh dari sudut kanan bibir mungilnya memberi kesan erotik yang mengagumkan. Terlebih lagi saat perlahan sosok itu tampak bercahaya terkena sinar rembulan yang menyeruak masuk ruangan melalui sela tirai jendela.

"Kau... si pengantar pizza?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **(to be continued)**

 **.**

 **.**

Uhuk! Akhirnya bikin yang rate M lagi, dan dengan rencana 'pair fleksibel' lagi, trus berchapter-chapter lagi.

Mind to RnR? No flame! ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**FEEL WEIRD**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, aku si pengantar pizza itu. Senang Tuan masih mengingatku."

Yuu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sambil geleng kepala, tak percaya pada sosok pemuda pirang beriris biru yang saat ini berubah posisi menindihnya. "Tidak mungkin aku lupa pada pengantar pizza yang selama tiga hari berturut-turut kemarin datang dan bahkan meminjam toilet apartemenku." Yuu mengalihkan wajahnya, terlalu risih jika bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda berparas lembut tapi dingin itu. "Tolong... menyingkirlah... Segera buka ikatan tanganku, aku mohon padamu!" pinta Yuu setengah membentak. Tak habis pikir akan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk daripada dengan yang dilakukan dua pria penculiknya tadi.

Dan seketika mata Yuu kembali membelalak saat tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertumbuk pada dua pria yang tergeletak di lantai bercecer darah. "I‒itu... kau yang lakukan?" Tak Yuu pungkiri, ketakutan menguasai hatinya lagi. Perlahan wajahnya menghadap pemuda di atasnya, tampaklah sorot datar yang seolah siap menghujam dada. "Kau... sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

Merasakan tubuh gemetar Yuu, orang itu hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Namaku Mikaela. Berkat Tuan, aku jadi bisa terus mendapat uang dengan mengantar pizza. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Tuan. Tapi setelah menolong, tentu saja yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah mendapat imbalan seperti yang tadi Tuan janjikan."

"Aku akan memberi berapapun yang kau mau. Satu juta? Seratus juta? Atau lebih? Berapapun, katakan saja!"

"Bukan uang yang kuinginkan..." Pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Mikaela itu langsung menarik dagu Yuu dan memagut bibirnya.

Yuu kesal, ia palingkan wajah ke sisi kanan hingga bebas dari pagutan Mika. "Jangan lancang kau orang asing! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lebih melecehkanku sebagai imbalanmu!"

Mika tak segera menyahut, nampak kembali sorot mata datar yang kali ini menyiratkan kekecewaan. Dan hal itu lumayan membuat Yuu gentar. Namun tak Yuu duga, Mika beringsut dari atas tubuhnya.

"Tuan menolak ciuman manisku..." Tiba-tiba Mika menundukkan kepala. Namun sejurus kemudian mendongak dan menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, aku ingin yang ini..." Tangan Mika menyentuh batang kemaluan Yuu yang sedari tadi belum dimasukkan ke dalam celana, kemudian perlahan memijit seraya meremas dua bola di bawahnya.

"Akh!" pekik Yuu. Sekonyong-konyong kedua kakinya ngilu, degup jantungnya menggebu. "Hentikan!" Yuu mencoba berontak. Ia lipat lutut kanan ke atas hingga menekan dada Mika, dan sukses membuat badan Mika menjauh darinya. Di tengah rasa ngilu aneh yang mendera, Yuu mencoba bergerak menjauh dengan menggeliatkan badan di lantai. Sulit juga, karena tekanan di ikatan tangannya.

Namun Mika tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia lucuti celananya sendiri kemudian merangkak ke tempat Yuu. Begitu sampai, ia raih celana Yuu dan menariknya hingga merosot ke bawah pantat.

Tampak Yuu semakin ketakutan. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu sampai membuatmu nekat mengerjaiku?"

Mika tersenyum dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Masih tanpa bicara, Mika kembali ke atas tubuh Yuu. Ia tekan kedua bahu Yuu hingga pemuda itu tak bisa bergerak. "Menyerah saja, Tuan... Inilah imbalan yang kuinginkan," ucapnya seraya menarik turun resleting jaket abu-abunya.

Mata Yuu melotot melihat pemandangan Mika yang setengah telanjang. Warna kulitnya lebih mulus dan bercahaya tertimpa sinar bulan. Sedangkan batang kemaluannya sudah menegang dan menempel di milik Yuu. Ia mulai berinisiatif menggerakkan batangnya menggesek milik pemuda di bawahnya itu. "Mudah sekali membuat junior Tuan cepat 'bersemangat'."

"Apa? Akh!" Yuu mengejang sesaat ketika Mika mulai menggerakkan tangan menuntun kemaluannya menekan pintu liang anal si pemuda pirang. Kesal, namun juga penasaran, dan itu makin membuatnya bertambah kesal. Segala rasa aneh yang menguasai otak menumbuk nalar tak sanggup ia terjemahkan.

"Uhh..." Yuu dan Mika melenguh bersamaan saat batang kemaluan Yuu mulai menghujam liang anal Mika secara perlahan. Napas keduanya sama-sama memburu, karena Yuu yang merasa kesal dan Mika yang begitu menginginkan kenikmatan. Hingga tanpa sadar pinggul Yuu bergerak spontan saat merasakan aliran rangsangan.

"Ah, Tuan sudah tidak sabar ingin 'bermain' ya?" tanya Mika dengan nada menggoda.

"Hah? Aku—" Suara Yuu tercekat saat Mika menggerakkan tubuh naik turun di atasnya. Tak ia pungkiri, rasa nikmat aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelum ini pada organ reproduksinya itu membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Matanya terpejam kuat, kepalanya terasa pening, tangan yang terikat terasa makin sakit karena terlalu lama tertindih tubuhnya. Namun perlahan Yuu abaikan itu semua, karena akhirnya menyerah untuk menerima dan menikmati permainan birahi Mikaela.

 **.**

 **.**

BRAKK! Tangan Yuu menggebrak pintu bengkel Guren. Berdiri setengah membungkuk, tangan kiri masih berpegang kuat pada pintu sedangkan tangan kanan menekan dada.

Kimizuki yang saat itu menggosok bemper sebuah mobil tua sontak melotot kaget, namun sedetik kemudian menyipitkan mata. Sambil menarik turun maskernya hingga ke dagu ia buka suara, "Yuu? Kaukah itu?" Ia lempar amplasnya sembarangan dan berlari ke tempat Yuu.

Tangan Yuu setengah terangkat sambil bibirnya mengulas senyuman. "Yo!"

"Yuu?" Tanya Guren dari sudut ruangan. Segera bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan motor matic yang sedari tadi diutak-atiknya. "Mana mungkin Yuu ke sini malam-malam begini?" Namun dugaannya meleset saat terbukti melihat sosok anak angkat teman lamanya itu.

Yuu masih pada posisinya semula, tanpa berinisiatif untuk bergerak dari sana. "Aku..." Bingung, Yuu tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Yoichi yang berlarian dari dalam pun bertanya, "Yuu-kun? Ini benar kau?"

"Ah!" Yuu kesal. "Jelas ini aku, kenapa kalian heran begitu?"

"Hahahaha aneh saja mendadak anak manja sepertimu menyambangi gubuk kerja kami," sahut Kimizuki yang langsung mendapat lemparan deathglare dari tiga orang lainnya. "Ah, yah... aku salah memilih kata." Ia melenggang pergi sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

Yoichi menarik tangan Yuu untuk diajaknya masuk. Sedangkan Guren diam-diam memperhatikan keadaan diri Yuu yang menurutnya aneh itu. Yuu berjalan setengah membungkuk, dan tangan kanannya masih menekan dada. Namun Guren langsung membelalak saat tiba-tiba Yuu menoleh padanya.

"Boleh aku ke atas?" tanya Yuu ragu. Guren mendongak memperhatikan kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, kemudian mengangguk. "Hmm," gumam Yuu sambil melangkah ke arah tangga meninggalkan Yoichi yang mematung memandanginya.

"Yoichi, buatkan kopi kesukaan Yuu dan siapkan beberapa roti," titah Guren.

"Baik."

Kemudian arah pandangan Guren mencari-cari keberadaan anak buahnya yang satu lagi. "Kimizuki, lanjutkan pekerjaanku di motor Yuu."

"Oke..." sahut Kimizuki dari luar yang ternyata sedang menutup gerbang. Tampaknya ia bisa langsung membaca situasi karena sikap aneh Yuu yang tiba-tiba begini, jadi lebih baik menutup bengkel daripada ada hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"Kimizuki-kun, sekarang belum waktunya tutup. Sebentar lagi pemilik mobil yang kuperbaiki datang mengambilnya!" teriak Yoichi mengingatkan.

Kimizuki tak segera menyahut, ia terus menarik pintu besi bengkel hingga tertutup dan menguncinya segera. "Tidak apa-apa, suruh orang itu ke sini besok saja."

"Heh?" Yoichi mendengus kecewa.

 **.**

 **.**

Yuu duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut di tepi ranjang Guren dengan tubuh gemetar. Keringat dingin kembali merembes keluar dari pori-pori kening saat mendadak bayang wajah Mika terlintas di benaknya. Beberapa kali Yuu menggeleng kuat untuk mengusir bayang wajah orang aneh itu.

"Yuu?" celetuk Guren, membuat pemuda beriris hijau yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya tersentak. Seketika kening Guren mengerut. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Yuu sedang tak baik-baik saja. "Melamun?" tanyanya, yang langsung mendapat jawaban gelengan dari Yuu. "Hmm, minumlah kopimu." Guren meletakkan nampan di sebelah Yuu.

Yuu menggeleng singkat, tangannya bergerak mendorong nampan itu hingga menjauh dari sebelah pahanya. "Letakkan saja di meja. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan atau minum sekarang."

Guren mengangguk paham. Ia lakukan apa yang Yuu katakan. Kemudian kembali dan mengambil posisi jongkok di depan Yuu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yuu mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

"Tapi kulihat tidak."

"Yang mananya yang kau lihat tidak baik-baik saja?" Yuu buang muka.

Telunjuk kanan Guren terangkat dan mengarah tepat di dada Yuu. "Ada dua kancing kemeja yang hilang dari markasnya."

Buru-buru Yuu tutup dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan. "Jangan jelalatan!"

Guren berdiri, meringis sambil tangannya mengusap puncak kepala Yuu. "Pasti kau tersesat saat ke tempat ini? Kau kan buta arah."

"Aku sudah 18 tahun, sudah bisa membaca arah, tidak seperti dulu!" bantah Yuu. Ia tarik tangan Guren yang bertengger di puncak kepalanya. "Lagipula, kalau aku sampai tersesat lagi itu berarti salahmu. Buatlah bengkel yang strategis dan mudah dijangkau."

"Hmm, ujung-ujungnya aku dan bengkelku yang kau salahkan." Guren masih berdiri, mulai bingung mau bicara apa lagi. Hingga hening beberapa saat saling membungkam dua pria berambut legam itu.

"Anu..." ucap Yuu memecah keterdiaman. "Apa Kimizuki dan Yoichi menginap di sini malam ini?"

Guren mengangguk. Seolah ada hembusan angin sejuk dalam dada Yuu. Lega, karena setidaknya malam ini ia akan aman bersama mereka bertiga, meski bau bengkel Guren mengusik emosi dan membuatnya sakit kepala. Tidak salah jika Kimizuki menyebut Yuu sebagai anak manja.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu?" Guren duduk di tepi ranjang agak jauh dari posisi Yuu berada. Tangannya sibuk memijat tengkuk sambil mulutnya beberapa kali menguap.

Yuu menggeleng singkat meski Guren tidak melihatnya. "Aku akan menginap di sini juga. Boleh kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung membaringkan tubuh dan menarik selimut bermotif lambang salah satu klub sepak bola Inggris yang tidak pernah Guren rapikan.

Guren hanya bisa melongo sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kau ini benar-benar terlihat aneh."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bulir bening perlahan menggenang di pelupuk mata Yuu. Napasnya terengah disertai suara-suara desahan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, bahkan bicara sepatah kata pun tidak. Kesal memang, tak ada pilihan selain menerima perlakuan kotor Mika. Isi hati dan pikirannya kacau, ia yakin sebentar lagi akan jadi gila. Sementara pemuda yang terus menaikkan-turunkan tubuh di atasnya itu tak kalah gila darinya._

 _Gerakan naik turun tubuh Mika makin liar saja. Kepalanya mendongak, napasnya memburu, dan erangan-erangan erotis penuh kenikmatan keluar dari mulut menghiasi ruangan gelap itu. Bahkan purnama yang sempat menyinari ruangan itu memilih untuk sembunyi di balik mega karena enggan mengganggu aktifitas senggama dua anak manusia._

 _"Tuan..." Mendadak Mika menundukkan kepala. Tangannya mengulur lemah ke pundak Yuu, kemudian melumat bibir pemuda di bawahnya itu tanpa aba-aba._

 _Yuu hanya bisa diam, benar-benar menerima. Namun tak ingin lebih lanjut melihat wajah merah Mika yang lumayan membuat dadanya bergetar itu, akhirnya Yuu hanya memejamkan mata hingga bulir bening yang menggenang di pelupuk pun meluncur ke daun telinga. "Umh..." Basah, saliva mereka saling bercampur, terteguk, dan menetes keluar ke sudut-sudut bibir Yuu separuhnya._

 _Merasa saling nyaris kehabisan napas, Mika menghentikan serangan french kissnya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang lembut mengusap-usap pipi Yuu yang masih memejamkan mata. "Tuan... aku lelah... tapi..."_

 _Yuu tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin pelecehan ini segera selesai. Merasa tak punya kuasa untuk melawan lagi, ia pun menimpali, "Terserah. Lakukan saja sesukamu sampai puas. Asal... kumohon lepaskan aku setelah ini." Air mata kembali menetes, namun Mika yang tahu pun langsung menjilatinya. Risih, Yuu menggigit bibir bawah supaya tak mengeluarkan protes akibat segala rasa aneh yang mengganjal dada._

 _Sejurus kemudian Mika mulai bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya kembali mendongak, mulutnya terbuka, matanya terpejam. Yuu meringis menahan hasrat buang air kecil lagi, ah, bukan, sepertinya ia akan keluar kali ini._

 _"Tuan... hh..." Mika panggil pemuda di bawahnya itu sambil meremas kemaluannya sendiri. "Aku... akan keluar..."_

 _"Aku juga!" jerit hati Yuu. Dan tanpa sadar pinggulnya bergerak, dengan satu sentakan saja buah napsunya tersembur keluar memenuhi liang anal Mika, bersamaan dengan milik pemuda pirang itu yang meleleh di perutnya._

 _Ambruk, Mika menindih Yuu dengan posisi kening menyentuh lantai tepat di samping kiri kepala Yuu. "Hah... ahh..." Ruangan pun dipenuhi hembusan napas memburu kedua pemuda itu._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian Mika mengangkat kepala dan tubuhnya. Pelan ia tarik batang kemaluan Yuu hingga keluar dari liangnya, dan membuat cairan putih Yuu meleleh dari dalam sana. Mika tersenyum simpul penuh kepuasan. Ia kecup kening Yuu dan berkata, "Bagaimana rasanya melakukan anal sex untuk pertama kalinya, Tuan?"_

 _Seketika air muka Yuu berubah tak ramah dengan kening mengerut dan kedua alis hitam yang menaut. "Kau..."_

 _"Panggil aku Mika, Tuan." Mika berdiri sembari menaikkan resleting jaketnya. Kemudian berjalan menjauhi Yuu yang masih tergeletak lemah di tempatnya dengan kemaluan yang belum dimasukkan dalam celana._

 _"Hoi! Kau tidak bermaksud meninggalkanku dalam keadaan begini kan? Aku ingin kau lepas ikatan tanganku sekarang!" Yuu mulai gelisah saat Mika membungkuk membelakanginya._

 _Mika sibuk mengenakan kembali celana dalam dan celana panjangnya. "Jujur saja... rasanya kurang puas jika hanya satu kali keluar, tapi kumaklumi jika bermain dengan perjaka seperti Tuan." Sedetik kemudian ia menoleh, tampak senyum sayu menghiasi wajahnya. Sambil membalik badan, ia mainkan korek api yang baru dirogohnya dari saku jaket. "Sayangnya setelah ini kita tidak akan bermain lagi..."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Yuu melotot. Tampak bayang nyala merah tergambar di bola matanya. "Kau... Jangan..."_

 _Mika melempar sebatang korek api yang baru ia nyalakan ke tubuh Yuu._

"TIDAAAAK!" Teriak Yuu seraya memelototkan mata. Badannya setengah terangkat, mulutnya menganga karena napas yang menyesak. Membuat seseorang di sebelahnya langsung bangkit dan menyalakan kap lampu di atas meja.

"Yuu?" Guren meremas bahu kanan Yuu dan mengusap kening basahnya. "Kau mimpi buruk?" Jelas ia panik melihat Yuu sampai berteriak di tengah tidur malam seperti itu.

Yuu menunduk kemudian meremas kepala dengan dua tangannya. "Tidak... tidak seperti itu..." gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Yuu?" panggil Guren, ia tarik tangan Yuu yang mulai menjambaki rambut itu. "Hentikan, Yuu! Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" bentak Guren, dan sukses membuat pemuda kacau itu menghentikan aksi aniaya dirinya.

Pelan Yuu menoleh ke sebelah kanan, matanya membelalak menatap kosong pada Guren.

"Yuu!" bentak Guren sekali lagi. Barulah Yuu tersadar dan mengedip beberapa kali. "Jika kau benar-benar tidak terbiasa tidur di tempat orang, seharusnya tidak usah kau paksakan."

Yuu menggeleng lemah. "B‒bu... bukan... Aku hanya..."

Guren mulai jengah menghadapi sikap Yuu yang bertele-tele itu. Ia tarik kedua siku Yuu sambil mendekatkan wajah. "Katakan padaku... Apakah sebelum ke sini telah terjadi suatu hal buruk padamu?"

Yuu menunduk, tak punya nyali membalas tatapan menuntut Guren. Mengatur napas, kemudian menjawab, "Benar, aku tersesat, aku panik dan sempat ditodong orang," dustanya.

Guren menjauhkan wajah seraya melepas genggaman di kedua siku lengan Yuu. Terdengar jelas hembusan napas panjang yang menyiratkan kelegaan. "Yuu, sudah kubilang Yoichi yang akan mengantar motormu begitu selesai kuperbaiki. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke sini. Kau ini buta arah—"

"Maaf selalu membuatmu khawatir..." potong Yuu. Tubuh gemetarnya mulai bergerak, menyingkap selimut tebal Guren dan beringsut ke tepian ranjang.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Guren tiba-tiba.

Yuu bungkam selama sibuk membenahi kemeja dan mengenakan jas hitamnya. Begitu selesai, ia menjawab, "Tolong antar aku pulang..."

"Hah..." Masih ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Guren mengenai sikap aneh Yuu malam ini, tapi ia enggan untuk lebih lanjut menginterogasi. Dengan gerak cepat ia turun dari ranjang, meraih jaket jeans yang tergeletak di kursi rotan lalu mengenakannya sambil menghentak langkah menuju pintu. "Ada barang yang tertinggal?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil sport Guren berhenti di parkir basement apartemen. Yuu kadang masih mencibir pria serampangan itu yang ia pikir tidak pantas menggunakan benda mahal begitu. Gaya hidup Guren sehari-hari memang sederhana, tapi sebenarnya pria pemilik bengkel langganan ayah angkat Yuu itu lumayan berharta. Terbukti dengan sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang selalu disimpan dalam garasi khusus dan hanya dipakai untuk berkendara bersama orang-orang tertentu, serta sebuah villa dekat pantai yang dimilikinya.

"Melamun lagi?"

Yuu tersentak, benar karena pertanyaan Guren barusan menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "Ah, mungkin karena terlalu nyaman duduk di mobil mewah ini."

Guren menyentil kening Yuu. "Seperti kau tidak pernah naik mobil mewah Ayahmu saja, anak manja..." Guren segera keluar, diikuti Yuu kemudian. "Hah, sudah lama tidak ke sini." Spontan Guren menguap saat mengangkat kedua lengan dan melipatnya di belakang kepala. Semilir udara dingin di tempat itu membuatnya kembali mengantuk.

Yuu masih tampak seperti linglung. Guren berdecak, ia tarik tangan Yuu menuju kamar apartemennya. Terasa jelas Yuu begitu berat melangkahkan kaki. Namun Guren menoleh tiba-tiba saat Yuu yang giliran menarik tangannya. Aneh...

"Oi, pelan-pelan saja. Aku mengantuk dan bisa terjungkal kalau terlalu cepat berjalan."

Setelah beberapa saat melewati lorong-lorong apartemen dan keluar masuk lift dua kali, akhirnya sampai juga di depan kamar apartemen Yuu. Dan seketika Guren mengernyit saat Yuu membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa membuka kuncinya lebih dulu.

"Jangan bilang kau meninggalkan kamar tanpa menguncinya?"

"Aku lupa," sahut Yuu dengan nada datar. Yang aneh sekarang adalah kenapa ia terus menarik tangan Guren sampai masuk dalam kamar. Guren mengangkat bahu, heran.

"Yuu? Kau yakin aku perlu menemanimu malam ini?"

Spontan Yuu menoleh ke belakang sambil memelototkan mata. "Apa?" Kemudian arah pelototannya turun hingga menangkap posisi genggamannya di tangan kanan Guren, dan sedetik kemudian menyentaknya hingga terlepas. "A‒aku tidak sadar... Pu‒pulanglah..." Yuu mengusap-usap dadanya, tanda sedang malu dan kebingungan, seperti biasa. "Ah, terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Lain kali kuusahakan untuk tidak merepotkanmu lagi."

Begitu kalimat Yuu selesai, Guren langsung mendorong bahu Yuu dan menekannya ke dinding.

"Apa yang—"

Kalimat Yuu terpotong saat tiba-tiba Guren mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa centi saja. "Dari dulu kau memang selalu merepotkanku, tapi aku tidak merasa terbebani oleh itu. Tapi jika tiba-tiba kau bersikap aneh tanpa mau bercerita padaku, itu jauh lebih merepotkan, kau tahu."

"Maaf... Tapi aku baik-baik saja..." ujar Yuu setelah buang muka. "Pulanglah..." Risih juga saat napas hangat Guren menerpa permukaan wajahnya, sedangkan bau tubuh khas pria itu menelusup dalam hidungnya.

Tak ada pilihan selain menyerah untuk sekarang. Guren melepas penguasaannya dari diri Yuu, melangkah cepat keluar kamar lalu berhenti sejenak. "Jangan lupa mengunci pintu. Tidak akan kumaafkan jika terjadi hal buruk padamu karena kebiasaan cerobohmu itu."

BLAM! Guren menutup pintu kamar Yuu dengan kasar. Tubuh Yuu merosot lemah ke lantai. Kembali ia remas rambutnya, bayang wajah Mika dan Guren muncul silih berganti di benaknya. Wajah tampan Mika, seringaian kepuasannya, suara-suara desahan dan erangannya, masih bisa Yuu ingat dengan jelas, seperti tanah basah yang beberapa detik lalu selesai diguyur hujan. Sedangkan Guren, segala yang ada di diri pria itu selalu meninggalkan kesan mendalam, tubuhnya yang kekar, bau tubuh yang khas, suara dewasa, sikap protektif terhadap dirinya, dan... Ah, Yuu yakin kini ia benar-benar jadi gila. Tidak mungkin ia mulai menyukai pria.

Hingga sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak, karena ingatan mengenai mimpi buruknya tadi muncul secara mendadak.

"Tidak... bukan seperti itu..." Yuu benturkan kepala belakangnya ke dinding beberapa kali. "Pada akhirnya Mika memang menggunakan korek api, tapi... itu untuk melepas ikatan tanganku, bukan untuk... membakarku..."

Kali ini Yuu lebih keras dan lebih sering membenturkan kepalanya. Bayangan buruk mengenai orang berjas yang terbunuh, dua penculik yang tergeletak bercecer darah, dan seringaian Mika saat melempar korek api menyala dalam mimpinya, semua itulah yang sebenarnya membuat ia kacau seolah nyaris gila. "Tidak... Tidak... TIDAK!"

TOK! TOK! Terdengar pintu kamar Yuu diketuk. Yuu segera bangkit dan tergopoh menuju pintu. "Guren!" panggilnya, rasa lega perlahan menyelimuti hatinya. Tangannya gemetaran menarik handle pintu, dan betapa terkejut Yuu saat pintu terbuka ternyata bukan Guren yang ditemukannya. "Hee?" Mata Yuu membulat lebar menatap pria di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(to be continued)**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya bisa publish chapter 2.

Makasih yang udah baca, review, yang bersedia ngefollow, dan favs :: **AYA** , **Aki-nyan** , **sasamiajeng** , **Ame** , **Seka Hamaguchi** , **ChocoBanyla** , **Megane Auryn** , **Hyra Z** , **dya lidya .965** , **Gardenilyn**

Pada kecewa kah sama pekerjaan Mika yang nggak sesuai sama wajah bule aduhainya itu? Tenang ya, tenang... #misteri XD

 _MINNA, MOHON TERUS IKUTI DAN DUKUNG FF ABAL INI YA #PLAK ... REVIEWNYA JUGA TERUSIN YA #PLAKPLAK ... HONTOU NI ARIGATOU~!_


	3. Chapter 3

**PAPA**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Yuu melotot, heran. Kehadiran pria di hadapan membuat tubuhnya membatu, terlebih saat dua perempuan cantik muncul dari balik punggung si pria. Mulut Yuu menganga tanpa mampu mengeluarkan suara. Sangat terkejut, sekaligus takut. Takut saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya malam ini. Takut jika tiga orang ini...

GRAB!

Pria berambut merah hitam itu langsung berhambur memeluk Yuu. "Kau heran dengan kedatangan kami yang tiba-tiba? Ah... Ayah rindu padamu."

Meski ekspresi pria itu selalu ramah dan terkesan manja, namun sepenuhnya Yuu tahu bahwa tak ada siapapun yang bisa menebak isi hati dan semua perubahan sikapnya.

Yuu pura-pura berontak melepas pelukan erat pria yang menyebut dirinya ayah itu karena bau tubuh khas yang selalu membuat Yuu tak kan bisa jauh darinya. Sekaligus untuk menutup kemungkinan sang ayah mengetahui ketidakberesan di dirinya. "Kalau masalah rindu, Ayah kan bisa meneleponku. Lagipula aku sudah memberitahu akan pulang minggu depan." —alasan.

"Hei, Ayah punya hak untuk menyambangi anak lelakinya yang... emmh... berbau aneh ini."

Tepat sesuai dugaan Yuu. Kebersamaan selama sepuluh tahun lebih membuat Ayah peka mengenai keadaan dirinya. Bisa ia pastikan sang ayah mencium bau tubuh orang asing yang menempel di permukaan kulitnya. Terlalu riskan jika mereka tetap berdekatan. Bergerak selangkah ke belakang, Yuu mengatur napas dan mencoba bersikap wajar.

"Bau aneh? Hummh?" Yuu berlagak mengendus tubuh dengan menempelkan hidungnya di bahu kanan dan kiri bergantian. "Haa! Aku tahu," pekiknya kemudian, dengan ekspresi bergurau ia melanjutkan, "Ayah kan barusan memelukku, mungkinkah..."

Tangan besar dan dingin itu langsung menarik lengan Yuu, hingga keduanya beranjak menjauhi pintu. Dengan tanpa menyahut gurauan Yuu, pria itu berkata, "Horn, tutup dan kunci pintunya."

Perempuan blonde yang biasa Yuu juluki 'rambut tornado' segera mengangguk dan melangkah masuk bersama perempuan chibi yang menjadi rekan kerjanya sebagai asisten pribadi ayah Yuu. Begitu mereka berdua memasuki kamar apartemen mewah itu, ia langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya ganda. Senyum lembut tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sedangkan kau, Chess, lakukan tugasmu memeriksa Tuan Muda," lanjut sang majikan tampan dengan nada datar.

Yang mendapat titah pun sontak menyeringai. "Dengan segala hormat, Tuan."

"Crowley-sama," sela perempuan blonde bernama Horn, "sepertinya Anda tidak akan bisa mem- _bully_ Tuan Muda terlalu lama karena besok pagi-pagi ada pertemuan dengan duta besar Indonesia. Jadi mohon istirahatlah segera."

Seketika langkah ayah Yuu yang tak lain merupakan kandidat perdana menteri itu terhenti. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, menatap lekat sang anak sembari membalas peringatan sang sekretaris pribadi tadi, "Ini tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama, Sayang..."

Yuu tak kuasa menahan gemuruh isi dadanya. Belum sempat meredam kekalutan atas hal-hal buruk yang beberapa jam lalu menimpanya, kini sudah akan mendapat hal terburuk dari tiga orang yang datang tanpa sekalipun ia undang. Ya, ia tahu, ayah bisa mencium 'bau masalah' di tubuhnya, sementara Horn dan Chess tidak akan membiarkannya 'kabur' begitu saja.

Ah, bahkan ia sendiri tak begitu paham mengenai alasan kenapa begitu ingin 'menyembunyikan Mika' dari orang-orang.

 _'_ _Seperti inikah rasanya terlibat skandal?'_

 **.**

 **.**

Yuu sengaja bangun pagi hanya untuk menelepon Guren. Sosok itulah yang langsung terlintas di benak Yuu sesaat setelah bangun tidur. Memangnya alasan apa lagi yang membawa ayah serba sibuknya itu ke sini jika bukan karena Guren yang menyuruhnya dengan paksa? Dan pemikiran itu membuatnya kalap seketika.

Uring-uringan dalam kamar mandi karena Guren tak segera mengangkat telepon. Ini sudah panggilan ke-lima. Dasar pemuda tidak sabaran, jelas-jelas sekarang masih terlalu gelap untuk pria bengkel itu turun dari ranjang.

"Ayolah, Gureeen... angkat teleponnya..." Yuu mengomel-omel dengan suara pelan.

"Hmm?" terdengar gumaman dari seberang. Rupanya Yuu tak sadar bahwa Guren sudah menerima panggilannya. "Kau berniat meneleponku, tidak?" tanya Guren akhirnya karena malas menunggu si penelepon yang masih terus menggumamkan omelan.

"Eh? Guren?" Yuu langsung mendekap ponselnya, berjingkat naik _closet_ lalu duduk sambil setengah meringkuk. "Aku ingin tanya apa kau yang sudah menyuruh Ayahku ke sini? Jawab, cepat!"

Di tempatnya, Guren malah enak menguap sembari menggaruk perut, hingga menciptakan hening beberapa saat karena tak segera menjawab.

"Gureeen! Benar kau yang mengabarinya, iya kan?" Yuu hilang kesabaran. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kau pikir aku suka jika mereka datang ke sini tiba-tiba? Kau pikir aku suka jika kalian masih menganggapku sebagai anak manja? Aku memutuskan tinggal di sini untuk bisa belajar mandiri. Jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkan segala hal tentang diriku mulai saat ini!"

Tut.. Tut.. Tut...

Guren berdecak, "Kau pikir aku suka ditelepon saat masih bertualang di dunia mimpi? Apalagi dibentak dan dimarahi... Ck! Anak nakal! Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

Ya, Guren sadar balasan omelannya itu tak kan bisa Yuu dengar.

 **.**

 **.**

Rupanya secuil keberuntungan masih bisa Yuu dapatkan. Semalam ia selamat dari pemeriksaan fisik yang hendak dilakukan ayah serta perawat pribadinya berkat sang sekretaris seksi yang tak hentinya mengomeli sang majikan untuk segera istirahat.

Tapi bukan berarti Yuu bisa bernapas lega. Sekarang ia masih berada dalam kondisi sarat resiko jika berulah sedikit saja. Ya, semobil bersama tiga orang yang terburu-buru menuju kampus Yuu.

Awalnya Yuu menolak untuk diantar. Karena ‒setidaknya untuk saat ini saja‒ benar-benar ingin menghindar dari orang-orang yang ia kenal. Tapi pada akhirnya Yuu tak punya pilihan selain menurut saat mobil mereka melaju kencang di jalanan aspal. Bosan. Rasanya ia lebih suka naik matic saja. Dan spontan kedua alisnya menaut, tercetus sebuah rencana balas dendam pada Guren begitu pria itu selesai memperbaiki motornya. Ya, akan terealisasi segera.

Namun rasa bosan Yuu tak berlangsung lama. Retina matanya menangkap bayang sosok pemuda pirang yang sangat dikenalnya. Meski keberadaannya masih agak jauh di depan sana, sedang menyeberang di _zebra cross_ bersama sekelompok anak kecil yang tampak gembira, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa pemuda itu memanglah Mika, pemuda pirang mesum yang meninggalkan trauma dan segala rasa tak nyaman dalam dirinya.

Mika? Pemuda itu barusan melempar kepala kostum beruangnya ke trotoar, bersamaan dengan gerak cepat kakinya melesat ke jalan tepat di depan mobil Yuu yang sedang melaju kencang.

TIN..TIIIN...!

Suara klakson berbaur dengan suara decit rem mobil, suara yang membuat kesiap siapapun di sekitarnya. Termasuk Yuu. Selama beberapa saat Yuu tak sanggup membuka mata, bahkan tarikan napasnya tertahan di dada. Otak Yuu _blank_ , tak mampu menafsirkan keadaan nyata yang baru saja dialaminya.

Mika...

Ingin Yuu keluar mobil dan mengetahui keadaan pemuda itu, tapi urung saat ayah mencegahnya, "Tetaplah di dalam. Kau tidak seharusnya terlibat." Kemudian pria itu turun bersama sekretaris yang juga menjadi sopirnya.

Dan Yuu bersyukur telah menuruti perintah ayah karena bersamaan dengan keluarnya calon perdana menteri itu, Mika pun bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya. _'Berarti Mika baik-baik saja?'_ tampaknya iya. Dan hal itu membuat Yuu kelabakan jadinya. Segera ia merunduk, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajah di belakang kursi yang tadi diduduki ayah.

Sekali lagi bersyukur karena saat berangkat tadi ia tak diijinkan duduk di depan. Mengelus dada, lega karena tampaknya Mika memang baik-baik saja, juga karena yakin pemuda itu tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan alhasil, tingkah dan ekspresi wajah anehnya membuat seseorang di sebelahnya melipat dahi.

"Tuan Muda?"

DEG! Spontan mata Yuu melotot. Ah, ia lupa di dekatnya masih ada sesosok manusia. Dengan gerak pelan kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan, dan meringis kemudian. "Y‒ya?"

"Kepala Anda terantuk? Anda terluka?" Perempuan chibi itu langsung merayapkan sepasang tangan mungilnya di wajah dan kening Yuu.

"Ah, tidak, Chess-san. Aku baik-baik sa—"

"Di mobil ada perawat, apa perlu kupanggilkan?" suara ayah di luar, membuat konsentrasi Yuu teralih padanya.

"Perawat?" suara Mika! Seketika Yuu membaringkan tubuh hingga kepalanya menggeletak di paha Chess. Ya, jelas Yuu masih hapal suara yang lembut tapi dingin itu. Ia berpikir Mika akan menengok ke dalam mobilnya, jadi ia putuskan untuk mengaduh pura-pura.

"Chess-san, sepertinya aku gegar otak?" — _what?!_ Yuu tak punya ide lain untuk membuat alasan, ibaratkan _puzzle‒_ otak Yuu sudah diacak dan disembunyikan hingga beberapa kepingnya hilang entah kemana.

"Apa maksud Anda?" Chess tak sempat melanjutkan pertanyaan karena mendadak Yuu menarik lengannya hingga menutupi sebagian kepala anak majikannya itu.

"Hahaa! Aku bercanda. Aku masih sangat mengantuk, tetaplah begini untuk beberapa saat, oke?"

Perawat pribadi keluarga Eusford itu tak lagi bersuara dan hanya menuruti permintaan Yuu meski merasa sangat heran. Perlahan ia lepas _coat_ -nya untuk kemudian diselimutkan di tubuh Yuu. Ah, ada kalanya si chibi kekanakan ini bisa begitu pengertian, berbanding terbalik jika saat bersama majikannya, mereka berdua bisa mem- _bully_ Yuu hingga pemuda itu meraung minta tolong sekalipun pada _maid_ yang tak sengaja lewat di depan kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ayah dan sekretarisnya masuk mobil. Terdengar helaan napas lega keduanya. "Masalah beres," celetuk ayah.

"Syukurlah pemuda dan anak kecil itu tidak terluka," timpal Horn.

"Anak kecil?" Tanpa pikir panjang Yuu bangkit dan duduk meski masih setengah meringkuk, tak lupa juga menarik _coat_ Chess hingga menutupi wajah menyisakan bagian dua mata. Sebelum mendapat jawaban karena kedua orang yang mengurusi masalah barusan masing-masing masih sibuk mengenakan _seat-belt_ dan menyalakan mesin mobil, Yuu bisa melihat Mika sedang menggendong manja seorang anak kecil yang juga berambut pirang sepertinya.

Mata Yuu membulat sempurna. Saat mobil mulai melaju, segera ia tarik turun _coat_ -nya dan dengan tegas bertanya, "Seperti apa kronologi kejadiannya, Yah?"

"Pemuda itu bilang sudah menyeberangkan semua anak, tapi tanpa diduga seorang anak melompat kembali ke jalan raya untuk mengambil— eh, tunggu, jadi kau tidak tahu apapun?" ayah balik bertanya. "Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan di dalam?"

"Tapi kan Ayah sendiri yang melarangku ikut terlibat."

Tak ingin mendengar perdebatan, Chess mencoba menengahi, "Tuan Muda sedang tidak enak badan, jadi saya memeriksanya."

"Benarkah? Kau terluka karena rem mendadak? Atau kenapa?"

Kemudian Yuu tak lagi berminat menimpali atau mendengar percakapan sarat dusta antara ayah dan perawat pribadinya. Menoleh ke belakang, diam-diam ia mencuri pandang pada Mika. Dan sedetik kemudian menggeletakkan kepala di paha Chess lagi saat Mika tiba-tiba mengarahkan pandang ke arah mobil yang ditumpanginya.

"B‒benar, Yah. Aku... sedikit tak enak... badan," ucap Yuu terbata. Matanya terpejam kuat, kemeja bagian dada ia remat-remat. Nyaris ketahuan Mika, bahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

Gerakan tubuhnya terkunci oleh kedua tangan kurus di sisi kanan kiri lengannya. Bahkan sesekali diremas gemas. Membuat pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menunduk dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan singkat dan tak begitu terdengar jelas. Ia tetap tenang di tempatnya berdiri meski risih tiap permukaan kulitnya digelitik oleh hembusan napas wangi sosok di hadapannya itu. Pipinya merona, degup jantungnya menggila, tatkala bibir pucat itu menyentuh dan merayap di kulit lehernya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak terluka, Mika-kun..."

Mata Mika terpejam. Ingin ia mendorongnya, tapi tak punya kuasa. Karena sensasi familiar yang tercipta itu sukses membuatnya terangsang. Kedua lututnya lemas, celana dalamnya mulai terasa mengencang. Basah, belakang telinga hingga tengkuk dan lehernya terlumur saliva. Ia tahu ini akan berakhir di mana. Ia tahu ini akan berlangsung lama.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, to— tolong... jangan di situ... Ferid-sama... ahh..." Dengan lemah Mika menarik tangan kurus yang bermain di dadanya.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Papa," sahut pria yang dipanggil Ferid itu dengan manja. Yang semula hanya mengulum dan menjilat telinga Mika, kini mulai bermain kasar dengan menggigit, dan sesekali memelintir puting merah muda si pirang kesayangannya.

Napas Mika memburu, erangan-erangannya beradu dengan engahan napas pria bersurai panjang yang sejak setengah jam lalu menyetubuhinya itu. Entah sejak kapan permainan kotor antara ayah dan anak angkat itu pertama kali dimulai, yang jelas Mika tak kan bisa menolak segala ego dan napsu sang ayahanda.

Risih, sebal, tapi nikmat. Mika akui ia benci tertular virus _pervert_ sang ayah angkat, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa ia telah terlena oleh segala tawaran kenikmatannya. Sakit perih tak dirasa, asal bisa merasakan yang orang sebut surga dunia. Dan mendadak bayang wajah ketakutan pemuda beriris hijau terlintas di benak. Sepintas ia tersenyum tipis, _'Tuan pelanggan pizza...'_ Batinnya bergolak.

"Panggil aku Papa..." ujar sang ayah sekali lagi. Karena tak segera mendapat jawaban, ia balik badan Mika dengan kasar, yang semula membelakanginya kini berubah posisi menghadap padanya. Ia tarik belakang kepala Mika, meremas gemas rambut pirangnya, kemudian melumat bibir merah mungil yang sejak tadi basah oleh saliva.

Kedua mata Mika memejam, melahirkan tetesan bulir bening dari sudutnya. Meski tahu persis apa yang akan didapat jika tak mau memanggil pria _gay_ itu dengan sebutan papa, tetap sangatlah sulit untuk ia melakukannya. Karena...

"Emmh!"

Ayah melepas ciumannya dengan tiba-tiba. "Mika-kun..." panggilnya dengan lembut namun menyiratkan amarah. "Panggil aku... Papa!" kali ini nadanya penuh penekanan, geram.

"Ahh..." Butuh waktu beberapa jenak bagi Mika untuk bisa mengembalikan separuh kesadarannya setelah menerima _french kiss_ ayah. Ia tahu ayah akan terus memintanya begitu setiap kali 'bermain', ia pun tahu akan semakin digencar serangan yang terasa sedikit menyakitkan jika tak segera menuruti perintah sederhana semacam itu.

Sederhana? Sama sekali tidak! Sulit bagi Mika memanggil 'papa' saat sedang melakukan _sex_ karena arti dari panggilan 'papa' untuk Ferid tidaklah sesederhana itu. Yaitu, Mika akan semakin terangsang dan semakin menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih. Hal itu pernah sekali dialaminya, ya, saat hari pertama duduk di bangku SMA.

Mika yang sedang ketakutan karena di sekolah mendapat _bully_ -an dari kakak kelas akhirnya meluapkan amarah pada sang ayah. Semalaman ia tak peduli tubuhnya telah belasan kali dijamah. Tak sadar pula saat ayah menyuruhnya memanggil 'papa' dan ia menurutinya. _'Papa... Papa...'_ Ia dengar sendiri suaranya yang pelan diserti desahan, begitu erotis menggema di penjuru ruang kerja ayahnya, membuatnya makin terangsang, bernapsu, dan berakhir dengan lubang analnya yang berdarah akibat serangan tanpa jeda.

Dan kini terjadilah. Ayah makin kasar memasuk-keluarkan batang kemaluannya di lubang Mika. Membuat sang anak merintih dan meneteskan air mata.

"Oh, ayolah, Mika-kun, Sayang..." Pria bernama Ferid itu mendekap erat tubuh lemah Mika, dan hal itu membuatnya lebih mudah menggencarkan tusukan demi tusukan. Berharap Mika menyerah dan segera menuruti perintah. Tak ada apapun selain panggilan 'papa' dari Mika yang bisa membuatnya lebih hidup dari hari kemarin.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Hukuman hidup di luar tanpa harta bendaku selama tiga bulan, sungguh aku tidak ingin lagi memberimu itu, Sayang. Jadi... turuti perintahku. Mari bermain hingga sama-sama merasa kesakitan."

"Ahh... hh..." Tak ada pilihan lain, bukan? Mika memejamkan matanya erat, menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya pelan bersamaan dengan... "Papa... Pap—paa..."

Ferid menyeringai. Ia belai lembut surai pirang Mika yang lengket dan kumal. Masa bodoh anaknya itu belum mandi sejak pagi saat ia jemput di pinggir jalan dan berkeringat karena memakai kostum beruang. Bahkan saat Mika tercebur got pun ia nekat menjilati untuk membersihkannya. Dasar masokis gila.

"Ahhn..." Mika melenguh panjang saat dirasa buah napsu telah mengintip di ujung kemaluannya. "Papa..." panggilnya sekali lagi. "Papa... Papa... Papa..." makin sering kali ini. "Aahh... PAPAAA!"

Kedua makhluk tampan itu pun terkulai bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

Reflek mata Mika mengerjap peka oleh sorot sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan begitu melangkahkan kaki menjauhi ranjang. Melangkah sempoyongan menuju pintu kaca besar terbuka yang memanjang di sisi kanan kamar. Secangkir _jasmine tea_ hangat telah tersaji di meja kecil yang menjadi pusat perhatian pertamanya. Ia benahi tali baju tidurnya, mengangkat cangkir teh, kemudian berjalan menuju balkon. Menyandarkan perut di pagar besi putih yang menjadi pembatas balkon sembari melipat tangan kiri di atas pagar. Menyeruput teh beraroma _jasmine_ dengan gaya elegan, dan...

BRUUUSSH! Isi mulutnya tersembur spontan karena tak sengaja melihat orang-orang yang ia kenal tengah mengobrol dengan ayah di taman membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang.

"Rupanya mereka... punya banyak nyawa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **(to be continued)**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

Hehe, super ngaret _update_ -nya, tetap abal, alur cepat, (maaf menistakan Mika), dan membuat dosa untuk viewer yang sudah bersedia membaca.

Mind to review? No flame, please.


End file.
